the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Before the Meeting (Catt and Lanyon)
Previous. *Mz. Hyde had called a meeting of the entire society to discuss what should be done to control Dr. Helen's darker half. Almost all of the lodgers had been attacked during the short few days she was out, and at least two had nearly died. As Catt made her wobbly way up to the Library where the meeting was being held, she thought it was rather unfair how they had tricked Hela and forced her to change. Not that she wasn't happy to see Helen topside again, but the method was unconscionable. It was exactly why Hela was so hard to reason with! Reaching the door she forgot to open it before trying to enter the room.* Ow...*She grumbled. Things like this had kept happening ever since she'd been shot, and it was starting to get irritating. She opened the door and walked in. Hastie Lanyon: (Hastie was out when all of the shooting happened, but he's up to date.) *Hastie rose from his seat when he saw Catt entering the room. Her eyes were glazed over, almost as if she were in a trance. He quickly made his way over to her.* Catt my dear, I don't know what to say. How are you feeling? I'm so sorry for leaving you when that monster came out. Catt Hatter: Pretty good for onesome who got their br-ain blown out. Tha-nks for a-sking! *Her voice was halting and sluggish. She kept staggering on 'a' syllables and her one eye was looking slightly down.* A-nd don't worry a-bout it, you weren't the one who decided to a-pproach her a-lone. *She smiled at Hastie as reassuringly as she could.* Hastie Lanyon: Except I did go toe to toe with her alone. She's dangerous, more dangerous than any other Hydes here. *He took her arm and guided her to one of the chairs along the long table that stood in the center of the room.* We cannot let her terrorize us like this. This behavior will not go unpunished. Catt Hatter: Did you? *Catt politely allowed him to guide her to a seat. She didn't want people to see her walk into something. Lingering damage wouldn't help Hela's case.* Oh please don't be h-ard on her! Despite everything she is still my friend, and I'm doing fine anyway. Hastie Lanyon: Fine? *He turned to look her in the eye, concern written plainly on his face.* Catt, you got shot! You were dead on the floor. This is anything but fine! Catt Hatter: *Catt tilted her head so her eyes realigned and gave Hastie a stern look.* Well I'm not dead now, and that's all that should matter! I'll not h-ave you turning her in to the police! *Hastie didn't think he'd ever heard Catt speak angrily before, she was usually pretty soft spoken when she objected to something.* Hastie Lanyon: *He was taken aback by the anger in her voice, but it did not sway his opinion on the matter.* I'm not saying we should turn her in. In fact, we shouldn't. If word got out it would damage the Society beyond repair. We do, however, need to neutralize the threat. Preferably without harming Helen. Catt Hatter: With Helen topside the threat is neutr-alised. *Catt said turning to face the table, eyes askew once more.* The worst we should do is get that AI that Helen ordered and keep it st-ationed around her. Hastie Lanyon: An AI? *Hastie stepped forward to pull out a chair for her.* To control Hela... Could that work? What would it do? Catt Hatter: Ne-ar a-s I underst-and it, if Hel-a st-arted a-cting up it would c-arry her b-ack to her room. *Her tone had returned to normal, but her expression was still grave.* Helen didn't tell me more th-an th-at. Hastie Lanyon: She would find a way to break out of it. Perhaps if it gave her a sedative instead... Catt Hatter: Drugs...*Catt didn't like how solid of an idea that was. Mostly because she only had one option that could beat it.* Hastie Lanyon: It might not work, but maybe it's worth a try? Catt Hatter: I don't think th-at controlling her beh-aviour with drugs will yield positive results in the long run. *Catt intoned sullenly.* It m-ay even a-grivate the problem. *Hastie look at Catt in quiet reflection. He sighed and then returned to his seat and Catt stood back up and went on to talk to the rest of the lodgers.* Next. Obtained From Much Ado About Hela Category:Main Plot Category:Meeting at the library